ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Date Night
Date Night is the 8th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It is night in the woods. Quiet as usual. Suddenly there is a light in the distance and a buzzing noise. Out of the sky, a small spaceship crashes into the middle of the woods. Inside the spaceship there is an injured being but he is not seen that clearly. As the alien tries to escape from the ship wreck, a beam electrocutes him with green and black energy. He immediately stands back from the beam and checks on the systems through a monitor. They are critical. The alien, with no other choice, presses a button that activates a hatch to his storage bay. He pulls out a canister. The alien concentrates hard enough to manipulate a small electric creature that absorbs the greenish energy inside the canister and begins to mutate. Injured Alien: Get Help. Find Brandon 10. ''Theme Song '' In the Morning/Afternoon, the team is attending a school event. This event is a series of sports played by the best students. They are up to the last sporting event, tennis. Sarah: Isn't this just great? Ten different sporting events in one place. Tennis is one of my favorites. Next week is the Chess Club Competition. Brandon: I have to say, this is pretty cool. Especially the Soccer part. Sarah: Why? Because you were in the Soccer part or because you won the Soccer part? Brandon: No way. It's just my favorite sport.... and a little because I won. Announcer: Now playing for the last event, Becky Kerman vs Amy Yamamoto Brandon, seeing Amy: Although Tennis might be my new favorite. The match begins and shortly later, Amy wins. Later the event ends and everyone is leaving. Sarah: You like her, don't you? Brandon: What?! No. No way. Not a chance. Sarah: You should go talk to her. Brandon: But what if she says something about the... you know. (points to the Omnitrix) Sarah: Just be yourself. Brandon: Well how do you know so much about girls? Sarah: I am a girl, you doofus. (Starts walking away) Brandon: Oh yeah. Sarah: Coco, let's go. (Doesn't see him) Coco? Coco, on the top of the bleachers in a sleeping position: I'm up here.? Sarah: Where you sleeping through the whole thing? Coco. No.... maybe. Sarah, sighing: Let's just go. Brandon, apporching Amy: Hi. Great game just now. Amy: Thanks. Brandon: Oh I'm Brandon. Amy: Oh I know Brandon Tennyson Winner of the Soccer Game a few weeks back. Brandon: Looks like we have something in common. Amy: I guess so. That's a funny looking watch. Brandon: Umm yeah it's a thing. That's umm- Amy: Well I think it's cool. Brandon: Thanks. So umm I was wondering if you want to ergh I dunno... go out maybe? Amy, laughing: Sure, why not? Brandon: Really? Amy: Yeah you're funny. Brandon, clutching hands into fists: Yes! Amy: So where to Mr. Soccer Guy? Brandon: Ummm well... How about that Fair? Amy: Sure thing (Puts Jacket on) Let's go. Brandon: Right. I don't exactly have a car yet but my friends can take us there. Later... Coco, impersonating father-figure: Look Sarah, our little Brandon has his own date. Brandon: Cut it out. Coco, impersonating father-figure: Soon he will be nice and tall with a long hairy beard. Brandon: Cut it out. Coco, impersonating father-figure: It was just like yesterday when we were changing his diapers. Brandon, as Amy giggles: Ugh! (leans head backwards) Outside the car in a far view, there is a green monitor tracking the car with three Omnitrix symbols on it hovering above Brandon, Coco and Sarah. They arrive at the fair. Amy: Thanks for the lift. Coco and Sarah drive off while Brandon and Amy walk into the fair. In Monitor Vision, the Omnitrix symbols on Coco and Sarah drive off with the car while the Omnitrix symbol on Brandon remain at the fair, closest to the alien. Brandon: So what do you want to do first? Amy: I was always a fan of carnival games. Brandon: I used to play them all the time when I was 10. Meanwhile an electric charge travels across the street from the hills to the side of the entrance, out of sight. It then hops from the entrance to the top of the carnival games to examine Brandon and Amy, who are continuing to play while not noticing the creature above, and then, in monitor view, sees fair game machinery. In a normal viewpoint looking at the creature still in electric form, it goes over to them and the machines get electrocuted and glow green. Meanwhile Brandon and Amy finished the games and are walking through the fair. Brandon: Having a good night? Amy: Yeah it's amazing. Brandon: So what do you want to do next? Amy: I was think of actually- Explosion. Brandon: Oh not today. Amy: What was that?! Brandon: Amy, get out of here. Amy: I'm not leaving you. Brandon: It's ok. I've got this. (Runs towards the explosion) Amy has a concerned face on and runs away from the explosion. Brandon runs by and enters a porta-potty. Brandon: Alright Omnitrix, Let's get some Loch Ness Action (Activates Omnitrix) The electricity around the machine senses the Omnitrix Activation and sends out of electric wave seems to only affect small technology such as the shooters in the carnival games that explode and the cotton candy machine that over-flows and jams. When the wave hits the porta-potties, the Omnitrix glitches out and changes from Loch Ness to a new alien. Brandon ,without seeing this, slaps the Omnitrix down, undergoes an alien transformation and in a green flash in the porta-potty, a new alien steps out. New Alien: This isn't Loch Ness. It seems that a nuro-electric pulse must have effected technology in the near by area and triggered an alternation in the genetic dial causes me to switch from Loch Ness to ergh.. Roboticus Neuron? (Thinks) Ah it seems I have come across a solution in this name selection. I Shall call this alien, Brainiac! The Green Monitor detects Brainiac and turns into a Red Monitor. The electricity causes explosions minimizes into a small electric being, still unknown at the time, and absorbs a ride and becomes a giant green/yellow robot ride. Brainiac: Oh dear, this could be a problem. The Alien, as the ride, activates a chain of missiles and launches it at Braniac. There is a smoke when they hit him. When the smoke clears, Brainiac is inside an electric forcefeild. Brainiac: Oh, Electric Induced Forcefeild. Excellent. (Fires an electric blast at the ride monster) And Projectiles. With my Enhanced knowledge and Electric Abilities I Shall be able to outwit this creature. (Fires at the creature until the ride is destroyed) Victory! The small electric being shoots from the remains and a jet-themed ride. It takes off and spins around reading towards the Pier. It's red monitor detects Brainiac and has lock on missiles heading for him until it notices the Omnitrix faceplate on his Stomach/Chest. The jet then dives up and turns to the left. Amy, running back into the area: Brandon? Brainiac, to self: Amy? What is she doing here? The jet detects her and dives down and captures her. The jet then goes into a boost and flies off towards the hills and forest. It then shoots one last missile at the pier and Brainiac tumbles into the water. Once the jet gets out of sight, a forcefeild floats out of the water but it starts to glitch out and looks like it is about to fail. Brainiac: It seems that I will need to change forms in order to change up with them. Fortunately, my incredible genius knowledge has taught me how to do so. Observe. (Hits Omnitrix symbol and turns into Batwing and takes off after the jet) Batwing: Well that would have been helpful 5 years ago. Anyways I've got to catch that plane. Batwing soars after the plane. Meanwhile, it lands in the middle of the forest and reforms into an electric being, letting Amy go. Batwing swoops down. Batwing: Amy! You're ok. Amy: Do I know you? Batwing: Umm... No! Not At All! Amy: Oh my gosh is that...? Batwing, sighing: Yes... (turns back into Brandon) It's me. Amy: Brandon, what's going on? Brandon: Look Amy, I can explain everything. It just might take a while. The alien flies in front of their faces and goes over to a crashed spaceship. Amy: Is that a Spaceship? Brandon: Yeah, it looks like it crashed. Come on. Amy: Ok... But I'm still pretty mad with you. They make their way to the spaceship which is in pretty bad condition. They see the forcefield part and an alien inside. Amy: Is that an... an alien? Brandon: He must be trapped in there. Amy: He looks injured. Or maybe he's contacting his people with the glowing thing. Brandon: According to my understandings in Technology, that is... the ship's control panel and it's set to Engage. Amy: Great, my boyfriend is an alien. Brandon: Boyfriend? Amy: I didn't say anything? Umm So what does "Engage" mean? Brandon: Well it's supposed to Launch the ship into space but given the current status I'd say it's going to umm... Amy: What? Brandon: ...Explode. Amy: What?! We need to get out of here. And that alien. Brandon: That forcefield is too tough. But I know someone who's tougher. (Slaps down Omnitrix and undergoes transformation) Crusher! Crusher punches the forcefield with his right hand and pushes inside to grab the alien and then pull him out. Crusher: Everyone get behind me! (Holds everyone and shields them from the explosion) Is everyone alright? Alien: My Ship! Crusher: Yeah, we're fine. (turns back into Brandon) Alien: Oh, It's the infamous Brandon 10. Brandon: Thanks. I get that alot. Amy: Infamous? Brandon: I kind of saved the universe when I was 10. Alien: And the Hive Planet of the Electrons. Brandon: Electrons? Oh yeah the Electric Aliens from that video game accident. I knew you and your dog thing looked familiar. Alien Electron: My name is Techno. I am the brother of Electro. Brandon: What happened? Techno: Well, ever since you saved the Hive and returned us to our planet, we began to rebuild and start again. I became a scientist and examined our first item for experimentation, a DNA sample of your "Upgrade" form. Electro insisted that I should dispose of the samples but I knew that something that could defeat the greatest of the Electrons could also save the planet of the Electrons. Brandon: So you made more samples? Techno: Yes but I needed more DNA. So I thought that since this species was last seen on Earth that I would find more on this planet however a communication error occurred with some unexpected feedback coming from the planet and I crashed here. Brandon: What about this guy? (Pointing to the electric alien thing) Techno: Oh that was just a mere copy of myself I used to communicate to you, the greatest hero and savior of the Electrons. However it can't actually talk so I had to get your attention by other means. Brandon: By trying to kill us?! Techno: Oh well I didn't really see it that way. I saw it as a poke of attention. Amy: What about your ship? Techno, sighing: Well it seems that I'm going to have to rebuild. Wait, I have an idea! Transform into that Upgrade alien. He can rebuild my ship in seconds. Brandon: Ha, nice try with getting more DNA samples. And even if you weren't after the samples still, I couldn't turn into him if my life depended on it. Techno: Really? Brandon: Yeah... and don't get any ideas. Techno: So it seems I have no way of getting back to my planet and the Upgrade Species has been wiped out. Brandon: Hang on you said you were carrying Upgrade DNA? Techno: Correct. Why is that important now? Brandon: Because last time I fought an Electron it couldn't absorb and control machines but your dog can. Techno: Is this true? The electric "dog" transforms back into it's true form, a bright green/yellow alien that looks like a cross between Upgrade and Electron.? Brandon: Your dog is part Upgrade so maybe he can rebuild your ship. The alien dog rebuilds the ship in under a minute. Techno: Oh thank you Brandon 10. You have saved the Electron Race once again. Brandon: Umm.. no problem. Techno, getting into ship: Goodbye. (Preparing to Launch) Brandon: Wait you forgot your dog. Techno: I believe a "dog" is a pet for Humans. If you feel that my temporary detachment is a pet then keep him. Amy, Happily: Really? Brandon, Questionably: Really? Techno: Of course. Think of it as a gift from the Electrons for saving us once again. Brandon: Oh.... Ok. Techno: Goodbye Brandon 10. Brandon: Bye Techno. Techno blasts off into space and the two and the alien dog walk off out of the forest. Brandon: I guess I'll call Coco to drop you off at your place and I'll find out what to do with this guy. Amy: Actually I don't mind. He's kind of fun. Brandon: So you don't think that today was weird? Amy: Oh it was weird. Brandon: Oh... Amy: But it was a good weird. Brandon: Oh. So what are we going to name it. Amy: Well it's a boy so how about Sparky? Brandon: Sure. Sparky. Sparky wiggles his tail and they walk off down the road. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Amy *Sparky *Techno Aliens Used *Brainiac (First Appearance) (Selected Alien was Loch Ness) *Batwing *Crusher Villains *Sparky (Temporally) Trivia *Brandon is recognized through out the school because of his winning of the Soccer game. *Amy is a professional tennis player in the school. *Brandon and Amy are in a relationship now. *The Electrons are re-introduced. *This is the second episode featuring hybrids; the first being: The Mutanter and the Mutanted transfromations. *Brandon learns how to switch inbetween aliens in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force